Last of the Living
by The Night Lord
Summary: Rewrite of Ground Zero. Third in the LoKRE series. Kain and Raziel are travelling through the barren wastelands of Earth, searching for survivors in a world filled with zombies, while Alice tries to evade the Umbrella Corporation. Please R
1. Welcome to the End of the World

**This is a rewrite of Ground Zero. Like the first two Legacy of Kain/Resident Evil crossovers, this one is based on the movies, taking place during Resident Evil: Extinction. So, Ground Zero won't exist anymore and this one is taking it's place in the storyline. Hope you'll enjoy**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_The T-virus _

_Something that was design to reanimate dead cells. To give a little girl another chance at life. But the cure was taken and abused by a corporation called the Umbrella Corporation. Deep inside a facility called the Hive, the T-virus escaped. The Red Queen, an intelligent computer designed to watch over the Hive, killed everyone who worked there, but the T-virus reanimated them into living dead: corpses whose only thought was to feast on human flesh. They escaped from the Hive and decimated the civilians of Raccoon City above. We thought the T-virus died along with the city when a nuclear missile struck it in order to contain the virus and cover up the mess. We were wrong_

_The T-virus escaped somehow, infecting nearby towns and spreading throughout the world, wiping out most of the human race and other life forms. The world became a barren wasteland over the years, slowly dying from the virus' affects. The undead killed nearly every living creature. Whoever were left know they had to keep moving in order to survive, avoiding major cities where the undead thrived. It would be only a matter of time before the human race would truly become extinct_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The SUV pick-up truck and Ford Mustang tore along the empty roads, surveying the desert around them, constant reminder of what had happened five years ago. The driver of the SUV, a pale young man with black bangs and bat-like wings growing out of his back, observed the barren wastelands. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and brought it to his lips

"See anything of interest, Snowy?"

"Apart from sand, sand and more sand, no"

Raziel chuckled

"No meatlovers?"

"Nada"

"That's a shame"

"It is, bat-boy. But we are coming up onto a small town"

"A fuel station, motel and grocery store, right. Just like the last one"

Now it was Kain's turn to chuckle

"Something like that. Might even find a survivor"

Ever since the destruction of Raccoon City and the spread of the virus, Kain and Raziel had teamed up together after their castle was overrun by undead and destroyed. The two vampires then got themselves a car each, filled them up with supplies and began their journey across the States, searching for any survivors. They fed on any zombies they came across, their healing abilities destroying the virus in the blood. But often, the survivors they found would end up being killed sometime later on. And the two vampires had never received any word on any of their friends, not even after five years, they still hadn't come across them. No word from Jill, Carlos or Alice

"A survivor as in human, or survivor as in zombie?" Raziel asked

"I guess we just have to find out," Kain answered

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The zombie was feasting on the dead human body when a noise made him stop his dinner and look up, as a bull bar slammed into him. The zombie groaned as his knees were torn up, before pushing himself up onto his hands, as a horizontal spike smashed through his head, taking it clean off and splattering blood all over the bus windows

"Juicy one, huh?" the bus driver, Otto, said

The children murmured their agreement, as Otto chuckled. The convoy of a school bus, TV van, Land cruiser, jeep, family car and a road train with a oil tank attached thundered along the road, heading towards any small town they could find

"Carlos, got any smokes?" Claire Redfield asked from her jeep

"Nope, sorry," Carlos Olivera answered, driving the Land cruiser

"Chase, what about you?" Claire asked

"Sorry, luv," Chase answered in the truck, "Smoked the last of them in Salt Lake"

"What about you, L.J?"

"Nothing, Claire," L.J. answered, "Not even the other stuff"

"You kidding me?" Betty asked from within the family car

Otto also said the same time, desperation slightly in his voice, but it could have been sarcasm as well

"Oh come on, that's not fair at all," Jill Valentine moaned

"Face it guys, it's truly the end of the world," L.J. muttered with a small smile

"Coming up onto a motel," Carlos announced

He and Angie were driving at the front of the convoy, with Claire and Jill behind him, then Betty, Mikey in the van, Otto in the bus and finally Chase and L.J. in the road train

The convoy pulled up at the motel. Carlos and L.J. scouted the area out, finding no zombies, before heading inside the motel, checking out the rooms

"Damn I need a smoke," L.J. said, "Or some pot. Man, I'm gonna get me a room, Jacuzzi and a porno. That'll help me relax"

Carlos smiled and headed off in the other direction, MPK5 in hand, as L.J. had a Colt in his right hand, testing doorknobs with his left. He found an unlocked door and stepped inside, just as a large male zombie rushed him. L.J. was slammed against the wall, as he held the zombie's mouth away from him. He aimed his Colt and fired a round into the zombie's thigh, pushing him away, before shooting it in the head. The zombie fell down dead, as L.J. sighed and dropped onto the bed

"I don't think I can take this anymore," he muttered

He looked up, as a female zombie lunged at him. L.J. fired, but shattered the mirror and the zombie. He whirled around as the zombie tackled him off the bed. His gun went flying from his hand, as he swung his fist, punching her in the face. The zombie snarled and sank her teeth into his chest, as bullets ripped into her body and head. Carlos stepped into the room and helped L.J. to his feet

"Thanks man," L.J, "Any later and I would have been zombie chow"

"No worries," Carlos said

He left the room, as L.J. groaned and checked the zombie bite on his chest. He groaned again and followed after the former Umbrella agent

"All clear?" Claire asked

"All clear," Carlos answered, "How you feeling, Jill?"

"Like I boned a cactus," Jill answered

Carlos raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, as everyone began setting up camp. Betty checked on L.J, while flirting with him at the same time. It nearly made Carlos want to throw up

"I'm gonna set up the perimeter," he said

"I'll come with you," Angie offered

"Very well then"

The young teenager followed after Carlos, as Jill began helping set up camp

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Kain snapped the zombie's neck and tossed the body down, as Raziel checked the rooms of the run-down roadhouse, a Centurion Berretta in his right hand. Once he took care of the zombies, he rejoined Kain outside, who was busy making a small campfire

"Reckon we'll find anyone?" Raziel asked

"Not sure," Kain answered, "We haven't seen that many humans lately. But who knows? We might find someone"

"Like Alice?"

Kain frowned at that. Raziel tried his best to hide his smile. He knew Kain had some sort of feelings for Alice, even if he wouldn't admit it. But they hadn't seen or heard from her in five years, so the possibility of her being alive was slim

"Maybe," Kain answered finally, "We just may never know"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm getting sick of having just you to hang around"

"Go fuck yourself"

Raziel snickered, as Kain laid back on the sand and closed his eyes. Not long after, Raziel also went to sleep

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	2. The Lone Rider: Our Next Move

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The lone rider raced along the road on her motorcycle, her coat blowing in the wind behind her. She was following the directions on the radio of a distress call from a roadside motel. According to the call, there were seven people holed up there, asking for any available outside help

Alice pulled up at the motel, switching the motorcycle and radio off. Drawing her shotgun, she ventured into the motel, searching for the survivors. She found a woman huddled against the wall, clutching at a bundle in her arms. She looked up at Alice with desperate eyes

"Please, save my baby"

Alice inwardly groaned. She hated having to rescue babies every now and again. But she picked up the baby and looked at all. Only to see the face of a baby doll look back at her. She dropped the baby and looked at the woman, who had begun to snigger

"Bitch, you dropped my baby"

Alice raised an eyebrow at the giggling woman. Her teeth were yellow or black, which ever were still in her mouth. Annoyed with the deception, Alice was about to reach for her handgun, when something struck her across the back of her head, knocking her out cold

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Raziel's eyes shot open and he went to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him

"There's undead around," Kain said

"Apart from you and me?"

Kain rolled his eyes, before smacking Raziel upside the head. The young vampire glared, but Kain was off, grabbing the Reaver and disappearing into the darkness. Raziel sighed and grabbed his Beretta, before heading off in the opposite direction to Kain. His night vision enabled him to count about ten zombies, all wandering about lost all over the state, trying to find any fresh meant to devour. Raziel raised his handgun and fired a single round into a zombie's forehead, as Kain appeared out of the darkness, decapitating zombies left, right and centre. Raziel rushed in, snapping necks and pile-driving zombies into the ground, before shooting the last zombie in the head just as Kain went to behead it. He lowered the Reaver, glaring at Raziel, who shrugged

"I was faster"

Kain rolled his eyes and walked off, as Raziel returned to his bed, placing the Beretta by his head, before closing his eyes and falling asleep, as Kain did the same, not so far away from him

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Alice slowly opened her eyes. She felt a lump on her head and groaned, rolling onto her back and realizing quickly that something was bad

Her hands were tied together behind her back and there were about three undead dogs looking hungrily at her. Luckily, they were restrained in the cages, but she didn't know for how much longer, nor did she want to be here when that happened. She looked up and saw the woman standing at the top of the pit, with four men standing around her, all grinning madly

"Let's see how you like this, bitch!"

Alice scrambled to her feet, somehow managing with bound hands, as one of the men disappeared from view. The dogs were getting agitated, as Alice moved away from them. Then, to her horror, the cages holding the dogs were being raised up. One dog ducked under the bars and charged right at her. She delivered a kick to its face, before jumping up and bringing her hands to her front. The dog lunged at her again, but she slammed her fists onto its head, before snapping its neck, as the other two dogs escaped from their cages

Alice ran towards the nearest wall and jumped up, pushing off the wall and spinning around to deliver a kick to the head of the nearest dog, knocking it down, as the third dog lunged at her. She caught its jaws in her hands, before drawing the dog towards a bundle of cords dangling from the ceiling. She shoved the dog into the cords, before tying off an end around a rusted pillar, as the second dog got up and ran at Alice. She did the same thing again, stepping back as the dogs barked and tried to lunge at her

The woman and her sons were crying out in horror when the pillar began to bend beneath them. Alice stepped back and smiled, as the dogs succeeded in tearing the pillar down, bringing down part of the ceiling. She rushed past the dogs, as they followed her and began attacking the woman and her sons. Alice cut the bond on her wrists, before retrieving her shotgun, handguns and kukri knives from the nearby table. She then put on her duster, which had been hanging by the door, before stepping outside and getting onto her motorcycle, tearing off down the road once again

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

L.J. groaned in pain as he felt the virus spread through him. He didn't know what he was going to do about his wound, but something had to be done and fast. He didn't want to die, but he knew that was pointless, as there were no anti-viruses available. He could shoot himself, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Nor did he want one of his friends to do it for him. He sighed. He would have to wait it out

"Okay, so where do we plan to go next?" Carlos asked

"Keep going straight, I guess," Claire answered, "As long as we avoid the big cities"

"You mean the big dust bowls?" Jill asked with a smile

"Them too"

"Any word from your brother?" Carlos asked Claire

She shook her head

"None yet, but don't worry, he's a bit like that. I would know if something went wrong"

"Very well then. Hey, L.J, how you doing?"

L.J. smiled and raised his thumb up, before shuffling off to the truck that he shared with Chase. The cowboy wasn't in the cab, as L.J. sprawled across the seat and fell asleep

"There's a small town just past here that would help us," Carlos said, tracing a line along the map, "It would about half a day's travel if we leave early tomorrow"

"It would be a while before we leave," Claire said, "We all need a good rest. Maybe we'll leave about late morning, to make it easier for everyone else"

"That sounds better, seeing as we're starting to wear out from the constant driving"

"I'm gonna head off," Jill announced

She left Claire's jeep and headed to the Landcruiser, where Angie was sleeping in the back. Crawling in beside her, Jill laid her head down and fell asleep. Twenty minutes passed before Carlos came into the car, sprawling out across the back seat and going to sleep as well

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_There were doctors all around her, watching her, studying her like some kind of specimen. Samples of her skin, blood and tissue were taken for further study. She was subconscious through all this, mind not quite grasping on what was going on_

"_How's the project going?" a scientist known as Dr Bias asked_

"_It's coming along fine. She has done really well since the accident"_

"_Good to hear. I want the subject woken up tomorrow and ready to test"_

"_Yes, sir"_

"_About time you woke up, Alice"_

_She was free of the tank, her mind completely awake, trying to remember what had happened over the last few days. She knew her name was Alice, but that was about it_

"_Personally, I've got you here for Kain"_

_Kain. That was a name she knew. The name belonged to a vampire. A powerful vampire she had found in the Hive and who helped her escape from that horrible place. He also helped her escape Racoon City after it was taken over by the undead. Now it was all coming back to her, what had happened over the last few days_

"_I asked you a question"_

"_Doctor"_

"_What?"_

"_You should..."_

"_I don't have time"_

_She was accessing her subconscious and remembering what they had done to her. She remembered everything. As Dr Bias faced her, she slammed her fist into his face, breaking it, before taking off, where she killed a man with her newfound telekinetic abilities, abilities she had no doubt received while under study and had developed with aid of the T-virus_

Alice tossed and turned in her sleep as she dreamt about her ordeal back at the Umbrella Labs in Detroit. She could remember when the scientists poked and prodded her, injecting unknown substances from her. All around her, objects began to hover on their own, thanks to Alice's subconscious telekinetic ability

_She was in the car with everyone who had helped rescue her from the labs at Detroit. Then, her head felt like it was on fire, while her eyes itched, watering and she felt the urge to tear them out to remove the pain. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Umbrella was attempting to hijack her mind_

_"Are you okay?" Jill asked_

_"I'm fine," Alice answered_

_She was hiding her pain from them all. She felt the urge to kill them all, but somehow managed to suppress it. The urge was becoming overwhelming. She needed to get away. Need to get out. Needed to be far away from people_

Alice woke up suddenly, gun in hand and raised, as rocks and her motorcycle came crashing down, breaking in half. Alice groaned when she saw her broken motorcycle and fell back down onto her makeshift bed

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Kain and Raziel were tearing along the road, when Kain suddenly swerved off the road and came to a stop. Raziel slammed his brakes on and spun the car around, before driving up to Kain and stopping, getting out of the car and heading over to him

"What is your damage?" Raziel asked

"Didn't you feel it?" Kain asked

"Feel what?"

"That surge of power?"

"Uh…no"

Kain rolled his eyes

"There was a sudden surge of mental power. I felt it just then"

"Yeah…so?"

"There's only one person who has great mental power apart from ourselves. Alice"

"Are you sure about that? Cuz we haven't heard from Alice in like five years. Chances are she's dead"

"Very slim. I'm sure she's alive. I know she's alive"

"So what do you wanna do? Go and find her. Forget it, cuz we've tried it already. It failed"

"No it didn't. We just gave up"

"You mean you gave up?"

"No. She's alive, Raziel, I can feel it. We have to find her"

Raziel sighed and got back into his SUV

"Fine. But if we can't find her, I'm kicking your ass for leading me onto a wild goose chase. Now lead the way"

Kain grinned as he started up the Mustang and took off in the direction he believed that he could find Alice in

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Dr Bias"

Moebius, reincarnated as the scientist Dr Moe Bias of Umbrella Corps, turned around to face the little girl in the white dress

"Yes?"

"Just fifteen minutes ago, there was a spike of psychic energy in the geometrical area. A huge spike. This could Project Alice"

Moebius headed towards the computer and began typing away

"Show me"

An area of the map was shaded in

"Triangulate the position"

A triangle appeared on the map, showing the area where the spike most likely occurred. Moebius typed on the computer again, bringing up one of the satellites passing over the area, capturing the image of someone sleeping out in the open. He couldn't get a definitive picture, but he had a feeling he had found her

"Is it Project Alice?" the White Queen asked

"Yes, I believe it is," Moebius answered, "Welcome home, Alice"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The jeep led the way along the road, followed by the TV van, family car, Land cruiser, bus and then finally the road train

"There's a small motel up ahead," Claire said, "We can stop there and rest"

"Sounds good to me," said Carlos, "Sounds good to everyone else?"

"Yep. I reckon so," L.J. said, "What about you, Betty?"

"You know I'm there, baby"

"Then we're settled," said Chase, "Motel, here we come"

The convoy charged along the road, heading towards their minor destination, arriving there an hour later

"Spread out, search for food, fuel, ammo," said Claire as she got out "The usual"

Carlos got onto the ATV and began hooning around the area, setting up security cameras, while Mikey was connecting all the cameras up and feeding them into the monitors in the van, as everyone else began setting up camp

"So, where will be our next destination?" Jill asked, "We're running low on supplies"

Claire got out the map and sighed

"Nearest place is Las Vegas, but we can't go there"

"Anywhere else?"

"Who knows?

"We're gonna need to top up majorly," Jill said, "Otherwise we're gonna end up walking across the state, with the undead close on our ass"

"I know, Jill," said Claire, "It's gonna be hard, but we're just gonna have to tough this out. We will make this. Wherever it is we can go where we can be safe"

"If there is a place"

"We can only wait and see"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**


End file.
